Liquid crystal display devices are in widespread use as displays for mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones and the like, televisions, personal computers, and so forth. Generally, liquid crystal display devices have excellent visibility from the front, but have a narrow viewing angle. Accordingly, various improvisations have been made to broaden the viewing angle. One such proposal is a configuration having a member to control the diffusion angle of light emitted from the display such as a liquid crystal panel or the like (hereinafter referred to as light diffusion member), attached on the viewing side of the display.
For example, PTL 1 mentioned below discloses a light diffusion sheet having cross-sectional V-shaped grooves formed in a light diffusion layer, with a light absorbing layer provided to a part of the grooves. Transparent sheets formed of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or the like are disposed on the light entry side and light emission side of the light diffusion layer of the light diffusion sheet. Part of light perpendicularly entering the light diffusion layer exhibits total reflection at the wall faces of the grooves, and thereafter is emitted. Accordingly, light emitted from the light diffusion sheet is diffused.